For Good
by RufusPrime54
Summary: A lot has happened in the 15 years that Kim and Ron's journey began. What has become of the two best friends since they have left Middleton High.


Graveyards always seemed so quiet to Kim. Whenever she went, for whatever reason, they were always so quiet. And on no day was it more quiet on this day every year. June 7th. It wasn't hot, the path was neatly kept, it was nice. Peaceful even, except that it wasn't.

It seemed like the universe or God had some weird sense of irony. 15 years ago today is the first time Kim really remembered starting her lifelong journey with Ron Stoppable. 10 years ago is when Ron told Kim he was joining the Navy Seals, and 5 years ago today is when she buried him here.

Kim always came in the morning, there were less people. Did she still have fame to her name? Sure, there were always some people that remembered her from her days as a teen hero. She had since stopped that world saving business, most of her villains retired at the end of her high school career, and when you join the CIA, you take on different tasks. But in the morning, she was guaranteed silence.

15 years, and it seemed like only yesterday that she had her first adventure with Ron. Taking down a giant robot, foil Drakken's plan, and save the world. It seemed like she did that time and time again. Then Kim remembered what was really going in her life that time, completely crushing on Josh Mankey.

How many times did she treat Ron like complete crap because of a boy. Josh Mankey, Brick Flagg, many others. Yet that boy stuck it out, by her side until she was at a breaking point. That synthodrone thing played and toyed with her emotions, made her forget who she was. Then the betrayal left her reeling, broken, and defeated. Until 4 little words changed everything.

 _Out there, in here._

Those words would echo in her life for eternity. The day she realized that the one she had been desperately searching for, her entire life, was there the entire time. That day was the start of the rest of their lives, and she could see it in his eyes. He forgave her for everything, every time she threw him aside for another guy. Every time she blew him off for a day out with Monique. He just wanted her to be happy, and she finally was able to return the favor when she realized.

Senior year was a breeze, setting aside the fact about the whole alien thing. It's what came after senior year that would forever change their lives. They were committed to each other, for life and nothing would tear them apart, that was for sure. But, in true fashion with their lives, there were always complications.

" _Hey KP," Ron said, sitting at the table in Kim's house._

 _He was rifling through the numerous papers that held Kim's college acceptance, across the country and across the globe. Basically every college there was had sent Kim an invitation and hefty scholarship to attend their school. But Ron, he hadn't received a thing. All of his letters, met with no response. His GPA sucked, that was an understatement. While he was a competent football player in high school, he was just too undersized for D-1 football, and everything else couldn't offer him a full scholarship to play at their school. Which meant he had to pay most of his way through college, if he found a school that would take him. Then that arose another problem, he couldn't afford college. He had little savings after his spending spree when he got the residual money from the Naco, and never held higher than a part time job for minimum wage._

" _Yeah," Kim said, walking into the kitchen reading a letter from yet another college._

" _Have you narrowed it down to your colleges yet?" Ron asked, chickening out on what he had to tell Kim._

 __" _I think so," Kim said, looking at a few papers that were separated from the others. "It's either between Cal Berkeley, Princeton, and Georgetown. I'm leaning towards Georgetown, I love Washington DC. The history there is amazing."_

" _That's great," Ron said, trying to muster enthusiasm._

 _Kim saw right through it, him not being able to fool her for a second. "What's wrong," Kim asked._

 _Ron just sighed and looked at his girlfriend. "I don't have any place to go," Ron began. "I didn't get any acceptance letters back, and all the football offers I received are partial scholarships to schools I can't afford."_

" _We'll find something together," Kim said, sitting down and taking his hand. "I'm not losing you again. We're in this together, until the end of the line."_

" _I know," Ron said, with a sad smile. "You know my ultimate goal in life is to make you happy. And I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror in the morning if I made you sacrifice what you wanted. So you're going to go to Georgetown."_

" _But what about you," Kim protested. "As I said, I'm not letting you go."_

 _Ron produced a pamphlet from his pocket and handed it to Kim. "I have a plan," Ron said simply, another smile to his face._

 _Kim took the pamphlet and her eyes widened. "The Navy Seals?"_

" _Went to the recruitment office a week ago," Ron said. "Took some time to think about it. I just wanted to tell you before I signed up. The bus to boot camp leaves at the end of the month."_

" _But you'll have to go overseas," Kim said, jumping forward. "Fight over there. Get shot at."_

 __" _Yes I will," Ron said. "But I will be serving my country. And after my contract is up, the government will pay for my college. Life will be good._

As Kim kept walking through the graveyard she thought again about that day. Should she have pressed more, told him not to go and demand that he stay with her. Then she realized, as she did every time she thought about it, that it was who Ron was, defending others.

She now entered the military section of the small graveyard in Middleton, white headstones, donated by the government, lined the section. As Kim approached the place where Ron was located, she was taken back to one of the happiest moments of her life.

 _Kim was sitting at a restaurant in DC. She was pouring over a Chemistry textbook, studying for a giant test that was coming up. It was close to the end of her Junior year, and what a nerve racking year it was. Ron was on his first tour overseas. He finished up boot camp just before Kim left for college, and was deployed about mid-way through her freshman year. They kept in good of contact as they could. Writing letters to each other and responding the day that they received the other. Though there was great distance between them, their relationship had never been stronger._

" _Hey babe," a college man said, walking up to Kim. "Name is Ryan, what's yours?"_

" _It's not interested," Kim deadpanned, not even looking up from her textbook._

" _Ah c'mon babe," Ryan said, sliding into the booth. "You've been reading that book for at least an hour now. Why not take a break and have some fun?"_

" _As I said before," Kim said, now looking up at Ryan with a piercing glare. "Not interested."_

 _There had been numerous times when Kim had to fend off guys trying to hit on her. Usually, her college friends were there to back her up, but one was visiting a relative, one was working on a group project for her Biology class, and another was taking a Physics test. She had plenty of other friends of course, but those were her three closest._

" _Why not?" Ryan kept pressing, leaning forward._

 _Kim could smell the alcohol on his breath and was guessing that he had one too many._

" _I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that," Kim said, now getting pissed off. "And I'm sure that you wouldn't want to go a few rounds with him."_

" _C'mon what is he a Navy Seal," Ryan asked._

" _Excuse me sir," a man's voice said behind Ryan. "But I think this lady asked you to leave."_

 _Kim froze at the voice as she looked around Ryan to see the man standing there. Sure enough, Ronald Stoppable was standing in the restaurant, in Seal camo pants, tan shirt with camo sleeves and collar, and combat boots. His blonde hair had gotten a little darker, and he had some small facial hair growing on his jawline. He was also way more muscular than he had been in high school, looking like a pure specimen._

" _Oh my God Ron," Kim jumped up, completely forgetting her textbook and confrontation with Ryan and flung herself into Ron's arms, hugging him tight. A few tears started rolling out of her eyes as she laugh/cried her way into the hug. Ron grabbed her just as tight, enjoying her presence and scent, one he had missed for the longest time._

 _There was a small applause from the limited amount of people that were in the restaurant on a Wednesday night, and Kim and Ron leaned back from their hug and shared their first kiss in almost two years._

" _When did you get back?" Kim asked, still holding him tight._

" _Landed in San Diego about a week ago," Ron said. "As soon as I got checked out for leave I came straight to DC."_

" _I missed you so much," Kim said, pressing her forehead against his._

" _There is a 110% chance that I missed you more," Ron said with a cheeky smile, also pressing his forehead against hers._

 _After a few moments standing like this, Kim broke the embrace and wiped a tear from her eye._

" _You should sit down," Kim said, turning towards the booth and noticing that Ryan had made a hasty retreat. "You and I have so much to talk about."_

 _Kim turned back around and found Ron on one knee. Her eyes grew even wider than before and her hands went to cup her mouth._

" _So I may have told a small white lie before," Ron said, holding a small red velvet box in his hand. "I did make one stop on the way here. You see I stopped in Middleton and asked your father for the permission to ask you to marry me. He agreed, and I think he phrased it as 'Navy Seal or not, if you hurt my Kimmie Cub you still will find yourself in a black hole'."_

 _Kim let out a small laugh at that and let Ron continue._

" _Now I know I've been gone a few years," Ron said. "And my contract says I have at least one more deployment, but being away from you that entire time has made me realize that I can barely make it through a day without you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. Every letter you sent me, I reread every night just to try and make it feel like you were there. And if I couldn't stand two years without seeing you, then I sure as hell couldn't make it the rest of my life, so I decided to remedy that."_

 _Ron opened the small box to reveal a small, yet elegant diamond ring. The diamond was green, the same color of her eyes, and the band was a beautiful silver._

" _Kimberly Anne Possible," Ron said. "We've known each other since preschool. You've been my best friend ever since. We've fought together, laughed together, and cried together. Having you as my girlfriend for the last four years has been the best time of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman on the face of the planet. Will you marry me?"_

 _Kim had tears rolling down her eyes yet again, but didn't waste any time._

" _Yes," Kim said and held her hand out._

 _Ron let out one of his trademark goofy grins, something he had still maintained through all of these years, and slipped the ring on her finger._

" _Boo yeah," Ron said as he stood up and passionately kissed his now fiance._

 _After about ten seconds of their embrace, they broke for air and Kim had the biggest smile on her face. She looked at the ring affectionately again and then back to Ron._

" _When do you think we should get married," Kim asked._

" _How about tomorrow," Ron said and Kim looked at him incredulously._

" _Tomorrow," Kim said, a shocked look on her face. "But how could we possibly get everything done? I don't even have a dress, nobody is here, we don't have a venue."_

" _Oh I came prepared," Ron said, gesturing for Kim to look outside the window._

 _When Kim did, she saw a large group outside, composed of their parents, grandparents, friends from high school, college, and the military respectively. Near the front stood Monique with a wedding dress in hand._

" _There is a church a couple miles from here," Ron said. "I was thinking a small traditional ceremony there and then a small reception in their activities center. I know it's not much but I figured it would fit our needs just fine."_

" _It's better than fine," Kim said. "It's perfect."_

And perfect it was. Monique designed Kim's dress and it fit her to perfection. The church was small and quaint, but beautiful, just as Kim had always imagined. Ron looked perfect in his suit, her father gave her away. All of their friends and relatives were there, Ron had truly thought of everything. The reception was perfect too, Kim and Ron sharing their first dance to none other than "Could it Be", the dance where they first kissed at Junior Prom. The day and night were all perfect.

Kim approached the headstone and stood right in front of it. Etched into the white marble was

 _Ronald Dead Stoppable_

 _Born: February 16, 1989_

 _Died: June 7, 2012_

 _U.S. Navy Seals_

Kim remembered the day she got the news vividly and horribly, like a nightmare.

 _Kim had been sitting in her home in Washington DC, going over a few reports from work. Monique was visiting, she had a fashion show that she was running in DC and decided to stop by. Kim was about a year out of Georgetown, graduating first in her class, and had secured a nice spot in the CIA. She was just a desk worker for now, but from what she had been told, there was a lot of potential for her._

" _Girl," Monique said, coming out of the kitchen. "You better put that work down and start actually talking with me."_

" _Sorry," Kim said. "Old habits die hard."_

" _So spill," Monique said. "When was the last time you heard from skinny boy?"_

" _You do realize he's not that skinny anymore," Kim said._

" _I know, I know," Monique said. "Old habits die hard."_

" _Well played," Kim said with a smirk. "Well after my graduation party I've gotten a couple letters but none in about two months. I'm sure he's just on some long mission."_

 _Ron had managed to make it back for her graduation from college, getting a few days leave from the Navy. It was just something he had to see in person, were his exact words._

" _You got to respect that," Monique said. "I mean, I would have never expected Ron to step up as a Seal."_

" _I know," Kim said. "Plus he recently got promoted to Sergeant as well. It seems like he just fit naturally into the part."_

 _Kim looked at her watch and stood up._

" _I've got to go check on something," Kim said as she started walking to one of the back rooms. A loud knock came on the front door and Kim looked to it._

" _Mon can you get that," Kim asked._

" _Sure thing girlfriend," Monique said and went to the door._

 _Kim was about halfway down the hallway when she heard the call from Monique._

" _Kim," she said. "You need to get in here."_

 _Kim turned around, confused, and made her way towards back towards the door._

" _Mon what's going-," Kim asked as she rounded the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks._

 _At the front door stood a man in uniform, and behind him a pastor with a Bible. Kim buckled and fell to the floor tears in her eyes._

" _Mrs. Stoppable," the officer asked as Monique rushed to her side._

 _Kim just nodded as the two gentlemen entered her home._

" _I'm so sorry," the officer said as the pastor walked over to her. "Your husband has bravely sacrificed his life for his country."_

 _As the pastor and Monique tried to soothe Kim, the red haired widow just broke down and began sobbing for her lost husband._

He received a headstone at Arlington, but Kim wanted his body buried here. He had been posthumously awarded the Navy Cross, and Kim had been given a folded American flag along with the medal at his funeral. They said he protected his squad by sacrificing himself on a mission, always saving others before himself.

"Mommy are you okay," a sandy haired girl asked from her side.

Kim looked down at her daughter and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes sweetie," Kim said. "It's just a sad day for Mommy."

If God had a sense of irony, Kim would never doubt him. He had provided her with a piece of Ron. Her graduation night is when little Natalie Stoppable had been conceived. She was almost a spitting replica of Ron if he was a girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little bit of bigger ears, and the freckles. Just like Ron's. Natalie just recently turned 6, born just about a year before Ron died. The part that was so devastating to Ron is that he never got to hold his little girl. The live chatted so many times, Kim sent him picture after picture of her, he just never got back in time.

The two Stoppable women laid down flowers on Ron's grave and Natalie looked back up at Kim and retook her mother's hand.

"I miss Daddy," Natalie said.

"I know sweetheart," Kim said, again trying to hold back tears. There would be a time to cry, but she had to at least try and look strong for her daughter. "I do too."

Kim got down on one knee, like she did every year, and placed a kiss on the crown of his headstone.

"I've heard it's said," Kim began reciting the same words she did every year. "That people come into our lives. For a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow. If we let them, and we help them in return. Now, I don't know if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you. I have been changed, for good."


End file.
